


Undeniable

by ChiaWrites



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: 1x04 extended scene, And feels, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaWrites/pseuds/ChiaWrites
Summary: A lil extension to the last scene in 1x04 where they kiss:)





	Undeniable

**Author's Note:**

> kids, I literally just wrote this during my break so pls excuse the length and any mistakes.

 

Adena pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily between them, still holding onto Kat’s body. She let out a heavy exhale as she tried to gather herself. Her emotions must have been apparent on her face because when she looked up into Kat’s eyes she saw the nervousness in them.

She didn’t want Kat to look so unsure, not when she had just been so brave and especially not when she didn’t have to be unsure about Adena’s feelings. Adena’s feelings were definitely undeniable now. Try as she might to resist, the pull to Kat was so strong it left her reeling. All she wanted was to see that beautiful smile on Kat’s face again. She smiled softly at Kat wanting to soothe her worries. Kat breathed out a delighted nervous laugh at the smile. She had kissed a lot of people but she had never felt her heart beat in her chest and stomach overflow with butterflies the way she had just now, kissing Adena.

They were standing so close their bodies were still touching. Adena’s eyes flickered across Kat’s face and Kat gulped at the intense look. She finally allowed herself to properly look at Adena. Her emotive eyes and warm smile, and the way a few escaped strands of her hair blew with the breeze.

“God, you’re so pretty.” The words slipped past Kat’s lips as soon as she thought them, breathless and hurried, and her eyes widened in slight embarrassment. But Adena’s eyes softened and she ducked her head with a smile, completely endeared by Kat’s fluster.

She took Kat’s hand into her own, looking down at it as she stroked her palm with her thumb. Kat’s heart was going a mile a minute. Adena tilted her head back up, eyes deep with something and Kat just waited in anticipation.

“Would you like to come inside with me?” The words were breathed out soft and low and almost vulnerable and Kat swallowed, heat spreading through her body at the question and look in Adena’s eyes.

“ _Yes_ …I want to” she breathed, nodding as she closed the short distance to take Adena’s lips again, hands cupping her face, unable to resist.

Adena allowed the kiss for a moment before pulling back with a sigh. Kat was dazed from the kiss for a few seconds before she realised Adena had pulled away.

“Not here,” Adena whispered with a soft soothing smile, and Kat swallowed and nodded, smiling shyly as Adena took her hand and led them back inside.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would have written more but I feel a little guilty even having written this- the storylines a bit messy and I can never condone cheating- even in this instance where we know Adena’s intentions are to break up with coco. When coco’s out of the picture I might write some more cos these two are so damn cute! :) Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
